Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC Listing to this song made me instantly think of Connie and Guy. My second One shot songfic about Connie and Guy! STRONG LANGUAGE


**LEAVE ME ALONE (I'M LONELY)**

**PG13 (STRONG LANGUAGE!)**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Mighty Ducks** okay! And the song "**Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely**" Belongs to the singer **P!nk **(**Pink**). I own the idea of this story though! 

**SUMMARY: **Listing to this song made me instantly think of Connie and Guy. My second One shot songfic about Connie and Guy!

**ONE SHOT/SONGFIC

* * *

**

It had been six years after Eden Hall. Making the Ducks all 24 at least. Connie and Guy were still dating off and on as usual. Julie and Portman were dating, Charlie and Linda were dating and Fulton and Tammy were dating. Most of the Ducks were single and loving it. Connie woke up in her apartment she shared with Julie (who spent the night at Portman's) and rolled over in bed seeing Guy. With a groan she got out of bed and pulled her t-shirt on. She looked at the clock. It was 12:30 pm already. She went to the kitchen with a yawn and made herself some lunch. Guy came out in just his boxers and grinned helping himself to a Coors Light in the fridge and went to watch TV he started to watch ER. Connie glared at him when he wasn't looking. He stole her beer _again _and was watching her least favorite show _again_.

**_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin' all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer  
_**

She watched him sitting on her leather couch and sighed. As much as she loved him she was getting tired of him as well. You think she'd get over all his faults! But of course she didn't.

_**  
I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two  
**_

She remembered once she used to love spending every minute with him but things change. Don't start thinking she didn't love him he was her soul mate…but he was also annoying. It's like he had to be her shadow or something!

_**  
Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight  
**_

Sure they had sex…a lot. And it _was _good. But he craved it more than just talking. Hell she loved it as well…she didn't love anyone but him. He was her first and only since their junior year.

"I'm getting a shower…" she sighed. He must've thought it was an invite.

"Lemme come with you…" she spun around and glared.

"NO. It's _ME TIME_. You stay _HERE_!" she snapped he looked taken aback at her temper.

"O-Okayy…jeez Con relax…" he stuttered.

**_  
I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one fuckin' hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the fuck alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home  
_**

She stepped into the shower and turned her radio on (one that stuck to the shower wall) it had some love song playing. With a groan she changed the station. Another love song…finally she found something that wasn't a love song. Jake Owen's 'YEE HAW' blared from the speaker. She continued to wash her hair.

_**  
Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight  
**_

She sang along softly almost mutely to the chorus. As she finished rinsing her hair she started shaving her legs. Thank god she had at least the shower to herself. If Guy were here she'd never get anything done. He'd want to make out and have sex. Like always.

_**  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back  
**_

As she finished the last of her shower she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out. Putting a comb through all the knots of her now shoulder length hair she sighed. Finally putting it in a loose braid she began to brush her teeth.

_**  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
**_

Meanwhile Guy was just sitting on the couch eating a bag of Doritos and still drinking his first beer. It was an ER marathon. So he wouldn't be moving much.

_**  
Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight  
**_

Connie had finished brushing her teeth so she went back to her room to get dressed. Guy hadn't moved from his spot on the couch; Laughing at the latest Geico commercial.

_**  
Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight  
**_

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a forest green cami she groaned. She remembered that she promised to go out to lunch with Julie. It was 1:50 she agreed to go at 3:45. And it was a double date. So Guy was coming…at least that is if she could get him away from the ER marathon.

_**  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

"GUY! GET A SHOWER AND SOME CLOTHES ON! WE HAVE TO MEET JULIE AND PORTMAN IN AN HOUR!" She yelled only to hear that it wasn't even commercial yet. Rolling her eyes she stormed out of the room and in front of the TV.

"HEY! They were about to give the guy a triple bi-pass! GET OUT OF THE WAYY!" he whined she glared.

"Either get ready or get lost!" He blinked and sprinted to the shower. Yup these days she had to appreciate the simple actions that followed a threat. She just remembered why she loved him so much. He was the only guy on the team who was scared of her…and made her laugh at absolutely nothing.

_**  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you**_

After he finished and he was dressed he came out. She had to smile his hair was a mess.

"I love you…and sorry I yelled…" she whispered he blinked at her.

"You yelled? And here I thought you were just practicing you vocals…" he grinned as he kissed her. Yup as annoying as he was she still loved him love is a funny thing.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Now like I said in Every Other Time. If you want me to do a request gimme a couple _NON SLASH_ though! REVIEW PLEASEE!**


End file.
